This invention relates to networking, and more particularly to monitoring of guest operating systems in a virtualized system.
In a computer virtualization framework where there is a host operating system that contains one or more guest operating systems running, a hypervisor provides a virtual operating platform for the guest operating systems, managing their execution. In such an environment, changes to firewall settings in a guest operating system require reconfiguration of firewall and network address translation (NAT) settings in the host operating system firewall. Heretofore, these reconfigurations must be done manually, which is undesirable for many reasons, including time required, possibility of human errors in making the changes, and the like.